Cut Off
by sjsjtd2007
Summary: Francois makes a very hard decision that could change everything.


p style="margin: 6px 0px;"strongA/N: This is a very /strongspan style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;"strongshort fiction. /strong/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px;"span style="color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;"strong PS, I'm sorry...strong/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;" Francois looked into the bathroom mirror. He bit his lip and tried to convince himself that this was the best thing. He'd been debating the issue for a long time, and he had even brought it to Oliver's The Brit shrugged the idea off as if it didn't matter. As if he knew that Francois wasn't capable of doing /Capable of cutting it /All things had to come to an end and the relationship had lasted years... No, it lasted centuries. For as long as he could remember, things had been the /He never changed but now he had to make a difference in his life. Some may think it's subtle, and that it wasn't unusual. Others, such as Oliver and even the boys would never look at him the same way for a long time. br /Perhaps he would go back to the norm. Perhaps he wouldn' /All he knew was that this chapter of his life had seen it's end and it had to be /He had to get rid of the attachment that he'd had. He was too fond of the old and a change was the only way to part with the past. The decision wasn't easy and it had even hurt his heart thinking about doing /He was almost ready to confront Oliver, and then the world. br /Soft footsteps traveled to the kitchen in the early morning. As always, Matt was out for the morning and would return for breakfast. Allen had to be shaken like a newborn baby to wake /He decided to trim his gruff before going out. He'd clean up and then walk out to the kitchen and break the /This could go one of two ways. One, Oliver would accept this change and let the world move on. The other option was that Oliver would get incredibly upset and wake the house in his /He inhaled deeply and sighed. There was no turning back./p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;"The Frenchman straightened his collar and walked out of the bathroom. The smell of linen was in the air. Oliver must have lit a new candle. br He made his way tentatively down the hallway and to the kitchen door. Oliver had his back to him and was busy chopping peppers. He was making omelettes. br /That was a nice change from /The Brit giggled. "I hear you~"br /Francois swallowed. "Good morning."br /"Good morning!" He didn't turn around. "Give me a few minutes, love. I want to do this just right..."br /He remembered that Oliver had trouble making omelettes /"I need to tell you something."br /"Go ahead," he said cheerfully. How could anyone be so happy in the morning?br /He sighed. "Do you remember our conversation about me... cutting it off?"br /Oliver immediately froze. "...Yes."br /"I'm sorry."br /Oliver slowly turned and put hand over his mouth. Shock was plastered all over his face. They stood across from each other in an intense stare down. br /The Brit fumbled with his other hand and grabbed the scissors sitting next to the sink He then advanced to Francois and dropped his hand. His expression wasn't /Francois instinctively /"Oh, don't be childish. Come down here." br /Francois slowly knelt down to Oliver's eye level. The shorter man wrapped a towel around his shoulders quietly. br /"You missed a few pieces."br /"You aren't angry? Upset?" He was having trouble believing /"I'm not thrilled but... All things need to come to an end." He started snipping the scissors at the man. He stopped and examined Francois. "But heavens, what made you cut your hair so short?"br /Francois sighed in relief and shrugged, a faint smile on his face. "I needed a change. Since I'm stuck with you, I decided to take it out on my hair. Besides, it grows back." He gave Oliver a sincere smile. br /The Brit huffed. "You didn't do too badly. Just a few strays..." He smiled. "It's cute. Hehe. The boys are going to have a stroke." br /Francois smiled. "I don't care. Your opinion is all that matters."/p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #141823; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19px;"strongAN: I told you it was short./strong/p 


End file.
